


Keeping Secrets

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Buzzcocks, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, Steve Garvey - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Steve notices that Pete is wearing black knickers, and Pete asks about him looking. Steve confesses that he wants to be with his band mate and friend, as he has never had sex with a man. Pete is the only one he feels he can trust, so Pete takes him home.





	Keeping Secrets

"Do you normally wear knickers, Pete?" Steve asked, deadpan. 

"Yes, well..yeah..." Pete replied with a blush. The only way Steve would have known was if he was looking at his crotch as they took a piss in the open urinal, so he was taken by surprise.

"Do you always look at another man's crotch while he is taking a piss? That's a good way to get your arse kicked by someone straight, or a date for the night if they are gay." Pete smirked.

"No, just yours, and just now." Steve replied, emotionless once again.

"Any particular reason?" Pete asked curiously.

The taller man looked over, looked at the size of Pete's cock, and looked him in his eyes.

"I've never been with a man, Pete, the only one I'd ever trust is you." Now it was Steve's turn to blush. 

"You know I've been with Diggle, and the idea of eventually screwing the whole band has been a fantasy once or twice, but that's it, a fantasy." Pete made clear.

Steve looked disappointed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Steve, you are very attractive and you could pull anyone." Pete assured him.

"Yes, but it is difficult for me to trust. I trust you, Pete, nicest man I ever met, and wearing those black knickers, I can't control myself...just like our song." Steve was showing more emotion, and moved to pin Pete to the stalls. Staring at him for a moment, he then smashed his lips against Pete's, his heady cologne intoxicating. Steve was always well dressed, well groomed, and had a great body. Pete would be a fool to turn him down.

After the kiss had broken, Pete agreed. 

"Come home with me tonight, and find out what it's like to be with a man." Pete whispered, kissing Steve softly on the lips, before going to wash his hands.

Steve was not far behind, a spring in his step as he walked out of the studio toilets. This only made Pete smile, for it had been ages since he'd been with a curious virgin. He would do his best to make Steve comfortable, but it would be up to Steve to decide if this was going to be something for him.

After a long night at the studio, everyone had had enough. Steve stuck close to Pete, and after the others had left, Pete took Steve out to his car, and they went back to Pete's flat.

"You nervous?" Pete asked, wanting all emotions up front.

"A little, but I think I'm more curious and turned on than anything else. Besides, like I said before, I trust you, Pete. I think I would trust you with anything." Steve confessed.

Pete gave a giddy laugh and smiled. Such kind words he had not heard since his last boyfriend. 

"I'm glad, because we are only going to do what you are comfortable with. You tell me if there is something you don't like or that you do like, even! It's the only way to do this, really." Pete explained.

Steve nodded as Pete parked his car and got out, Steve got out as well, and together they went inside and hung up their coats.

"You want a drink?" Pete asked.

"No." Steve replied moving closer. He planted a clumsy kiss on Pete's lips, as if it had taken all of his courage to do so, as well as the fact he was so tall. Pete could feel Steve's lashes on his cheek, and taste his breath. On top of that, he was just beautiful, so much better than their old bassist in so many ways.

Pete reached and cupped Steve's face, and gave him a proper kiss that was warm, wet, and full of lust, which is what tonight was going to be all about.

Steve eventually broke the kiss and whispered that he wanted to be taken by Pete, he wanted his homosexual virginity taken by him.

Pete was used to being on bottom, but since Steve had no experience with gay sex, Pete would have to be the one to top. An interesting night for them both!

Taking Steve's hand, he took him back to the bedroom and closed the door. Steve began getting undressed anxious to get started, while Pete took his clothes off like normal. They hadn't talked about romance, so getting to it was fine.

While Steve was naked, Pete was down to his black lace knickers, as that is what seemed to attract Steve, and Steve bit his lip and stroked himself as Pete stood there for him to admire. When he was hard, he asked, "I can I touch you, Pete?" Pete beckoned.

Coming forward, Steve put his hand on Pete's crotch, his cock growing so that the knickers could no longer contain his length and girth. Steve rubbed his hand over the lace and Pete gasped, arching his back. 

"Take them off, Steve." Pete ordered, and he did, bringing them all the way down, until they slipped off. Pete's large cock made up for his height, and Steve wondered if he could take Pete. 

Getting on the bed, Pete gestured for Steve, and he got on, facing the other. He grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them, the friction like nothing Steve had ever experienced. He wrapped his arms around Pete, and ran his fingers down his back. All of his girlfriends liked this, he figured Pete might as well. 

Kissing passionately once again, Pete moved to Steve's jawline and neck, careful not to leave any marks. Steve thrust into Pete involuntarily, as precome oozed from the tips of their cocks.

"I want you Pete, I know what you have to do and I'm ready!" Steve cried. Pete gave him a simple kiss, and grabbed the lube off the beside table, and told Steve to face away. He lubed up a finger, and then slowly slid it in his friend, who was now letting out tiny cries. Pete moved his finger in and out before adding another one and making a scissor motion. He asked how Steven was doing.

"It hurts, but it also feels really good. Like an itch you can't quite scratch." Pete knew the feeling well!

"I'm going to do my best to stretch you, but I won't lie, first times are always a bit painful, but when I hit your prostate, it will make up for that." Pete explained.

Pete added a third finger and really worked to open his friend. Steve squirmed a bit, but he was determined. 

"Fuck me, Pete, I am beyond turned on!" Steve cried.

"You've got me wanting you bad, I'll happily stick my cock inside you!" Pete lubed up his cock and placed it at Steve's tight little entrance, and began to push himself in.

Steve began breathing heavy, and wanking his own cock, hoping the pleasure from that would help. When Pete made himself all the way in, Steve let out a loud cry, and Pete stopped. 

"You okay?" Pete asked, concerned. He sounded like he was in pain. 

"Keep going, please!" Steve whispered, dealing with the pain as best he could. Pete wrapped his arms around his friend, and began to move his hips in and out slowly. Steve seemed all right, and Pete kissed his back, and took in the fragrance of his hair. 

Moving more quickly, Steve cried out for more and more, which Pete was happy to give, his cock embedded in the tightest hole he'd fucked in some time!

After moving rhythmically, Pete could feel tension rise between his legs until finally he couldn't hold back! He eagerly hit Steve's prostate as he filled him with his hot seed, all of his tension going with it. Steve shouted as he felt a pleasure beyond anything, and came all over the bed.

After, they lay there and panted, Pete took his cock out of Steve slowly, come rolling out with it. 

"Oh fuck!" Steve let out as he turned to thank Pete.

"You all right?" Pete asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I, didn't know a man could make another man feel like that!" Steve remarked.

"Yes, we can, and I'm glad you feel good. Gonna be sore tomorrow, but it will be a good sore." Pete chuckled.

"I think we should not mention this to the band, Steve." Pete was speaking in serious tone now.

"I agree. Besides, I have always wanted to be someone's little secret." Steve smirked.


End file.
